Amy's Date
by Dark One
Summary: Amy finally gets a date but wierd things start to happen in the meantime


Amy's Date  
  
Why Yoshiko ever asked Amy Anderson out on a date was, is, and forever shall be a complete and utter mystery. It's not that he didn't like her or anything, quite the contrary. He had admired Amy for some time from afar but was, as many young men were, too frightened by her intellect to approach her with anything as trivial as dating.  
The truth is that the young boy would have been a much better match with her friend, Serena, who seemed to be locked inside of a perpetual time warp that cursed her each and every day to be late for class.   
It was a well-known fact, however, that she was already going out with someone. Someone, the rumor went, that was far older than she was. Whether it was true or not was a much-debated topic among the youngsters of Crossroads Junior High School but no one but a select few ever knew the truth. That being the case, it was obvious that any chance for a relationship with her was practically nil.  
So, things being what they were, the young man set his sites on her friend, the petite Amy Anderson. Every day he sat alone in the lunchroom watching her sitting with her friend's nose comfortably lodged within the pages of some text or another, completely oblivious to his existence.   
As for the young lady, she had not truly even considered the matter. She had seen Yoshiko everyday at school but never thought twice about him. It was the same for all the other boys around. She would not have minded a date now and then, but her studies and her friends along with the responsibilities of keeping the world safe from evil were enough to take her mind off any disappointment that being dateless would bring.  
That is, until the day that they literally bumped into each other after school. The young sailor scout, as usual, had just left the school library with an armload of texts in hopes of completing her on paper over Belgium history a week in advance. In doing so, however, she neglected to consider that her admirer would be shuffling around the next corner in a daze brought on by a frightfully boring economics lecture.  
They collided like two Amtrak trains on the same circuit sending Amy, books and all, tumbling hard to the floor,  
Are you all right," Yoshiko asked frantically as soon as he realized whom he had just run into.  
She nodded affirmatively as she pulled herself back up to her feet and began to collect the books and papers that were strewn all over the floor.  
"Are you sure," he asked agitatedly, "It was all my fault I should have been watching where I was going."  
"It's alright really," assured the young lady in a sweet voice, "I wasn't watching either."  
The young boy cocked his head in surprise. Any other girl in the school would have yelled at him for his clumsiness until they were blue in the face but not Amy. She simply smiled as if nothing at all had happened. Why was she being so nice?   
"Maybe so," responded the boy picking up a book and handing it back to the girl, "but I really feel responsible."  
"Responsible," she repeated placing the book it on top of the stack she was carrying; "you make it sound like my life was in danger."  
"Ok," he admitted, "maybe I am overreacting but, I still think I should make it up to you somehow."  
Again the girl shook her head. "It wasn't that serious," she told the boy again.  
But by now Yoshiko was past any point where he could accept the answer no. He had knocked over the girl that he had been admiring for ages and now there had to be some sort of retribution. "I know," he begged, "I'll buy you dinner."  
The Sailor Scout was stunned. It was not often that she was asked out and certainly not by anyone like Yoshiko. "I think that would be nice," she answered at length half in astonishment at herself, "how about this weekend?"   
The boy couldn't believe it either. "Really?" he stuttered in a sudden fit of excitement, "Um…ok…yeah…this weekend sounds great. I'll see you then." And with that he turned and rushed off in the opposite direction secure in the fact that at least for one weekend he wouldn't be a total loser.  
The next day the school lunchroom was all a buzz about the new rumors about Yoshiko and Amy.   
One decried that they had been going out secretly for months while another was that neither one liked each other but they were dating for appearances while yet another debunked the fact that they had ever even talked to each other. In short, the whole situation was a gossipy mess. Not only were the wild accusations beginning to abound all over but Serena was now insisting that a suspicious character she had seen the night before in the park must be some sort of an enemy because he, as she put it, "Acted all goofy and stuff."  
Despite all of this Amy kept surprisingly cool. She simply blocked it out and focused on the text in her hand. At least that was the plan until Mina and Serena got involved. As soon as they sat down at the lunch table the questions began.  
"So, where's he taking you?" they pried.   
"What are you going to wear?"  
"Does he have a brother?"  
"I really don't know about any of it," answered their friend slightly irritated, "we just said dinner this weekend."  
"YOU DON'T KNOW!" Bellowed Mina, "Well you have to find out."  
Amy shifted her eyes uneasily between the two girls in front of her. She suddenly had the feeling that something embarrassing was about to happen.   
"Don't worry, girl," Serena announced out of the blue, " I'll find out everything for you."  
"I really wish you wouldn't," pleaded the young girl hoping to dodge the inevitable. But it was already too late. Almost as soon as the Moon Princess had finished speaking she was halfway across the room.  
"Don't worry Amy," Mina reassured, "Serena will find out what's going on."  
"That's what I'm afraid of," whispered the other in anguish. Instantly, she threw her head back into the solace of her book hoping to hide her face from the world.  
This decision did not, in the least, help out the boy either for, as he set pondering the newspaper in front of him, he felt a sudden strange presence leaning into his ear from behind. He knew at once who it was. "Hello, Serena," he announced not bothering to turn around to face her.   
"So you asked Amy out huh," she began as she swooped around and plopped herself down in the chair next to him, "Good choice."  
At the same time Lita and Rae appeared almost out of nowhere nearly scaring both Amy and Mina half out of their wits. This, of course, did not help because the first thing that they wanted to know was whom Serena was talking to. Once it was understood that it was because Amy had a date she was immediately inundated by several questions yet again.  
Meanwhile, the neo moon princess had sent out a barrage of inquires of her own to Yoshiko who, knowing the girl's reputation, answered every one the best he could simply to avoid any serious discussion with her.   
"Where are you taking her?" she asked as if she were an overprotective father.  
"Well, I'm thinking about that expensive restaurant on Third Street," he replied confidently. What he didn't say was that he was only thinking about it. In truth the boy's working capital wasn't enough to purchase a soggy McNugget.  
"Just don't order any yellow tailed tuna," she continued from behind a suspicious smile.  
For a moment the young love-struck lad stared back at her with a most curious expression, wondering what in the heavens she getting at. At length his curiosity gave in and he was forced to ask Serena, "Why not?"  
The young girl shot a quick peek from one side of the room to other to be sure that no one was listening. "Because," she laughed, "it makes her sick as a dog."  
"Oh," remarked the other. He was not sure what else to say. "I'll remember that."  
"Yeah," she continued in a tone that was a little happier than expected, "one time she was at my house all night and--"   
Suddenly, she stopped. As the boy glanced upward, he could see the expression on her face had completely changed. She was now staring back at him as if he were some evil monster that needed to be destroyed.   
"What," he exclaimed hoping to draw her into explaining the problem. But it was a lost cause.   
Her attention was suddenly set upon something else and from the look in her eyes she was not at all happy about it. Immediately, she whirled around in her chair and signaled to the other four girls who were still watching in utter embarrassment for Amy.  
For a moment they saw nothing out of the ordinary, only a young man in large black hat walking out of the lunchroom and into the hall. From the seriousness in her eyes, however, along with the gestures she was making, they quickly came to the realization that the man must have been the suspicious character that Serena had seen in the park.  
Without another word the five of them leapt to their feet and as quickly as they could, chased after their target, who appeared to have slipped away to freedom through the corridors of knowledge.  
Those who did not escape were Serena, Mina, Amy, Rae and Lita. While running at break neck speed to catch up to the man with the black hat they found themselves running headlong into the head principal, Mr. Yomomoto. What followed was a very long lecture about the dangers of running through the halls. Immediately following that the headmaster concluded with a detention for each of them because they had nearly knocked him down during their escapade.   
But that's another story. For the moment the person they were following had gotten clean away. There was nothing that they could do about it except confer with each other about whether or not he was actually something evil as Serena had claimed. In fact, that was basically how the rest of the day was spent for all of them.   
The next day was Saturday and a very rainy day at that too. It was the sort of rain that would make even a postman think twice. Even before the break of day large pools of water could be seen in any grassy area in the city because the ground was already so soaked with water that it refused to hold anything more.   
Still, it was not enough to stop four exuberant girls (possibly too exuberant) from hauling their friend from one place to another in anticipation of her upcoming dinner date with Yoshiko.  
It was, in Amy's opinion, a task that took far too long and several times wanted to insist that they allow her to return home. But before she could, however, she remembered that, besides Serena, she was the only one with a date for the weekend and since she couldn't remember that last time such a thing had happened she decided to savor the experience.  
The down side to this choice was that by the time she got home she was almost too tired to eat. On top of that she was also beginning to have doubts about going at all. But by then it was too late. She had agreed to go and now, for better or for worse, she had to go through with it.  
Yoshiko wasn't doing much better himself. Although he had not been out all day he had not been idol. For hours he scurried back and fourth across his room in search of the perfect way to accessorize his suit. He had already tried five colognes, three ties, a hat, gloves, shoes, and anything else he could think of. When he at last sorted it all out he took a shower and put on the suit, making sure that he looked extra dapper only to find out that the date wasn't for another three hours. That being the case he sat down the most comfortable chair he could find and fell asleep.  
When he finally woke up again he found himself in very much the opposite position as when he had fallen asleep. In fact, it only took one good look at the clock on the wall to make him realize that he only had forty – five minutes to call a taxi and pick up Amy. For the second time the young boy ran as fast as he could from one corner of the house to another in preparations for the upcoming event.   
Unbesmirched by his clumsiness, however, Yoshiko, at last, arrived at his destination ready for a night out with the smartest girl in school. He was nearly in heaven. The girl that he had pined over for such a long time was now about to go out with him. The mere thought put him into a trance-like state. So much so that he did not see her open the door and walk out as he reached the doorbell causing him to poke her heartily in the arm.  
"I'm sorry," he gasped, "I didn't see you there."   
"That's ok," replied the young lady smiling back nervously. "But you might have to take me out again next week now."  
"I could go for that," answered the young boy excitedly.  
A small giggle escaped the young lady's mouth. "Let's get through this one first," she suggested placing her arm through her date's.  
In the next second both of them, arm in arm, dashed as fast as they could toward the waiting taxi narrowly escaping the clutches of several plots of mud that were lying in wait along the side walk.  
"Third Street," Yoshiko instructed as he dove in after Amy and with a nod from the driver they were off. That's when the hard part came, conversation. Neither Yoshiko nor Amy had considered, until that very moment, that they might suddenly lose all ability to speak; yet that is exactly what happened. For the next few minutes they stared out the window or at their watches searching the deepest recesses of their brains for something to say.  
Finally, the young man couldn't take the silence any more. He had to say something. Anything at all would do. So he said the first thing that could think of, "Terrible weather isn't it?"  
"I don't know," Amy replied, "I kind of like the rain. The sound makes the whole world seem so peaceful sometimes."  
There was that intellect again. He still was not at all prepared for it. Every time she spoke he felt as if he were the dumbest person on the planet. What was he suppose to say to that?  
Again he racked his mind for some appropriate words. As he did his ears picked up on the silent crash of the rain on the outside of the car and suddenly he understood.   
It was the open door that he needed. For the remainder of the ride, the two youngsters' conversation grew into a menagerie of ideas about nature and philosophy and many other things. They discussed so many things, in fact, that they when they arrived at the restaurant the cab driver had to remind   
them that they had actually arrived.  
Now, all of a sudden Yoshiko became extremely nervous. It was time for the real date to begin. He could feel his stomach start to tighten and churn within him. He was so nervous, in fact, that in paying for the ride he slipped the driver a ten-dollar tip instead of the five that he had intended to offer.  
"Thanks pal," he said excitedly looking over the bill in his hand, "you ever need a ride again you just call me anytime ok."  
"Sure," the boy said from behind a somewhat embarrassed smile. The cabbie nodded in agreement and pulled his cab back out into the street and disappeared behind a huge truck.   
"Well, shall we eat," asked the young man after the taxi had gone.  
"I hope so," Amy answered excitedly, "I could eat a horse."  
"What about a yellow tailed tuna?" laughed the other.  
Suddenly, it felt as cold as a December morning. The young lady said nothing. Her only reply to the statement was a very uncomfortable stare.  
Immediately he apologized for his words and escorted her into the restaurant secure in the fact that she had not yet walked out on him.  
As they entered the establishment, they were greeted by a snooty-looking gentleman in a black tuxedo who, after confirming the reservations, showed the couple to a lovely table next to an aquarium that was built directly into the wall.   
For a moment they both stared into the tank concentrating on the number of exotic fish that swam happily around inside of it.   
Then, at the same moment, they turned toward each other as if they were of one brain staring at each other with silent repose. It was one of those rare moments when life suddenly turns upside down and everything you think you ever knew disappears. Yoshiko's eyes were warm and inviting unlike anything that Amy had ever experienced before. Suddenly she understood what he had been feeling for her from so far away for so long. It gave her a new strength within herself and she longed to ask him a thousand things at once for no other reason than to hear his voice.  
Unfortunately, the moment did not last long enough to do so. Far across the room a young man in a large black hat had entered the restaurant, the same man that the scouts had chased through the school. As soon as he did the headwaiter rushed over like a whirlwind to explain that he needed to have a tie to enter. Without a single word the man lifted his palm and released a powerful ball of energy sending him hurtling backward.   
Instantly everyone was on their feet scurrying around madly like rats fleeing a sinking ship. That is, everyone except Yoshiko. While everyone around him ran screaming for their lives his only thoughts were on the young lady beside him. "Amy, get out of here," he yelled whirling around to cover her escape.  
The only problem was that he was now face-to-face with the black-hatted man. As soon as their eyes met the intruder knew he had found what he had been looking for. Without a second of hesitation he quickly stretched his hand out toward the fleeing mob before him and released a large green cloud of smoke.  
As it moved across the floor all the people in the restaurant began to fall to the floor unconscious so that, in the end, only he and Yoshiko were the only two-left standing. Now the boy knew he was in trouble. With everyone else knocked out, he suddenly found himself as the potential victim of something.   
He just didn't know what.  
Then, to make matters worse the black-hatted man now began to morph. His skin grew dark and bubbled into a huge muscular mass. His fingers extended outward and became hard until there were no fingers left, only a set of ten, very sharp claws. All during this the face of the man contorted itself this way and that as if he were a drowning man struggling to find air. In the end, the black hat no longer sat upon the head of a person but a monster.   
Yoshiko's fear suddenly grew to an enormous level. Half in a panic he stepped backward to lessen the distance between him and the creature before him. Unfortunately, he forgot that the table was right behind him and as he withdrew he caught his leg on the edge.   
Instinctively, he turned around to see what had caused the sharp pain. When he realized what it was he instantaneously turned himself forward again to face his enemy. But by then, his enemy was already upon him.  
Taking advantage of the boy's momentary attention to pain the beast had made its way across the room and now stood face to face with Yoshiko. Slowly, it took him by the arm and lifted him high into the air. Then, it placed its other hand above his head and began to drain the life force directly out of him.  
The young man wanted to scream for his life. He wanted to struggle, to fight, anything, but he could not. He felt paralyzed by the creature's touch. All he could do was to hope that he would not die.   
"LET HIM GO CREEP," came a sudden yell from behind. Slowly, the boy moved his eyes in the direction of the sound. There, on top of a nearby table, stood a young lady. "I am Sailor Mercury," she continued, "and I will not allow you to harm innocent people."  
The beast's face twisted itself into an evil grin. Tossing its victim aside for the moment it moved toward the nuisance, intent on her destruction before she could even to attempt a fight. Just as it had done to the headwaiter the beast raised its hand and fired a ball of energy directly at the intruder knocking her backward off of the table.  
She wasn't down for long, however. As soon as she hit the floor she rolled herself over and pulled herself back onto her feet. Then, with the fires of defiance burning in her eyes, she launched a cold icy blast back at the monster.  
Now it was the monster's turn to fly backwards, but just as the Sailor Scout had done it was instantaneously back on its feet. Except now it was angry. With a great snarl of dissatisfaction the beast retaliated with an energy blast that was far more powerful than its last attack sending Mercury hurtling, once again, through the air, impacting the wall as if she were a runaway train.  
For a moment she found herself too stunned to move. All she could do was watch as the creature made its way forward until it was standing right in front of her. "I am Borlarus from the other system," it snarled, "This planet will be ours."  
"Not if I have anything to say about," came a voice from behind. Borlarus quickly swung around to see who had interrupted now. To his surprise, four young ladies stood at the restaurant entrance shoulder to shoulder, looking very serious. "How dare you wreck a beautiful date!" continued the girl to whom the voice belonged, "I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you."  
The monster smirked at the golden haired heroine before turning his attention back to the nearly helpless Sailor Mercury, in a move that will henceforth be known as "Mistake Number One." It will be known as that because as soon as had done so Sailors Jupiter and Mars attacked sending him hurtling upward into the fish tank.  
Borlarus wasn't done yet though. With a new strength, he tossed himself back to the floor and began hurtling balls of energy at his new opponents sending them scattering this way and that.  
Now his back was to Mercury, who, despite being down, was not out of the fight. As her friends ran here and there avoiding the creature's blasts, the Sailor Scout pulled herself up to her feet as quick as she could and, for the second time, delivered an icy cold blast of water to the enemy.  
Unlike before, however, the creature was slow to get up. Too slow in fact, for before Borlarus knew what was happening Sailor Moon launch her spiral heart attack. The creature convulsed wickedly as her beam hit and he roared out in pain as he dissolved into a small pile of ashes on the floor.   
Without even a sigh of relief to her credit, Sailor Mercury immediately detransformed and rushed over to where her date was lying. "Yoshiko," she yelled as she pressed her fingers against his neck attempting to find a pulse, "are you all right?"  
The young boy immediately turned over when he heard her voice. "Amy?" he asked in half a daze.  
"Yes," she answered looking him in the eyes.  
"I think I owe you a second date," he said staring happily back at her.  
Back at the front of the restaurant Sailor Moon, with some strong urging of the other scouts, turned to leave the new couple in peace, "That's so beautiful," she sniffed as they pulled her out into street.  
Somewhere else, however, someone was not so pleased. "You idiot," squawked the figure harshly, "I told you nothing is that easy."  
The other person smiled craftily. "Patience neo queen, patience."  
  
The End…?  



End file.
